90210_usafandomcom-20200215-history
Multiple Choices
Multiple Choices is the 19th episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis DAD – As a result of falsely accusing her faculty adviser of sexual harassment, Naomi (AnnaLynne McCord) is now required to complete community service and publicly apologizes to her peers for the trouble she has caused. The gang is preparing for the SAT's when Silver (Jessica Stroup) disagrees with Teddy's (Trevor Donovan) decision to skip college to focus on his tennis career and things grow even more tense when she meets his movie star father, Spence (guest star Ryan O'Neal). Liam (Matt Lanter) and his father, Finn (guest star Scott Patterson, "Gilmore Girls"), reconnect and attempt to rebuild their relationship. Navid (Michael Steger) and Dixon (Tristan Wilds) host an underground gambling party that results in Dixon owing Mark (guest star Blake Hood) a lot of money. Debbie (Lori Loughlin) reveals to Harry (Rob Estes) that she kissed another man, which forces the two to finally discuss their recent problems. Annie overhears their parents conversation and turns to Liam for support. Just when Naomi thinks her life is back on track, her evil sister Jen (guest star Sara Foster) returns to Beverly Hills. Recap At school, Naomi is forced to perform clean up duty as punishment for falsely accusing Mr. Cannon of harassing her. Harry instructs her to paint over the word, 'molester', written on Mr. Cannon's parking spot.At home, Liam and his father get the boat ready for its maiden voyage. Liam assures his father that he was set up for his crime. His father says he is looking for seed money to start a bait and tackle shop. Dixon attends a high stakes poker game with his friends. A student named Mark arrives and puts down a wad of cash to bet with. Dixon tells Mark it will be his pleasure to take his money. At home, Debbie and Harry wonder why they are bitter towards each other. Deb suggests they seek counseling and admits she shared a kiss with her yoga teacher Kai two months ago. Harry is upset that she didn't say anything until now. Back at the poker game, Dixon and Mark end up as the final players in a high stakes hand. Mark raises the bet to six thousand dollars. Dixon asks Mark to spot him the cash for the bet. After they reveal their cards, Mark wins the hand with four queens. Mark tells Dixon to make sure he gets the money for him by the end of the next day or his friends will beat him up. At home, Silver tells Teddy he hasn't been spending time with her. She invites him to study for a the SATs, but he says college may not be for him. Teddy insists that tennis will be his future. Ivy and Dixon have dinner at the beach club. Ivy tells a story, but Dixon is preoccupied with the money he owes Mark. After Mark calls, Dixon says he can give him his dj equipment, but Mark just wants the money. In lieu of the money, Mark asks him to get him the key to school so he can decorate his girlfriend's locker for her birthday. Liam's dad tells his son that his job interviews have not been going well since he is an ex-convict. Dixon meets with Mark at the front of the school and lets in a group of his friends who are wearing masks. Mark admits that they are going to steal the SATs. Mark informs Dixon that the tests should be there since the school is a test center. Dixon says he heard from his dad that the tests are not there and will be delivered in the morning. The next day, Dixon finds that the school has been heavily vandalized. Dixon asks Mark what happened. He says his friend was angry since he was counting on getting the tests last night. Annie teases Naomi for having to wear a safety uniform while she cleans. After Naomi hears someone call Cannon a pervert, she gets up on a table and defends him. She admits that she spread a vicious lie about Cannon. The school starts a chant and calls Naomi a pervert. Adrianna and Silver tell Naomi that they are proud of her and forgive her. Naomi asks the girls to give her a group hug. In his office, Harry shows Dixon a video showing him let Mark and his friends into the school. Dixon insists he didn't know what Mark was going to do. After Harry asks him what he was doing there, Dixon confesses he has a gambling problem. He explains instead of paying off Mark, he let him into the school. He says after Mark and the friends realized that the SATs were not there, they vandalized the school. After he asks, Dixon names all of the students who were involved. Naomi passes by Cannon who says he heard about what happened in the cafeteria. He thanks her for her courage. Naomi apologizes for what happened. Naomi sees Liam, but he ignores her. At home, Debbie tells Harry that she should have been honest with him earlier. Annie and Liam arrive and overhear them argue. Debbie tells Harry that he has been cold lately. She describes Kai as being compassionate and understanding. She says she stopped kissing Kai since it was the right thing to do, not because she didn't want to. Liam suggests to Annie they leave her parents alone. Harry agrees they should see a therapist. While walking with Annie, Liam shares his experiences with his divorced parents. Annie says she feels like she needs to scream, then jumps into a water fountain. She tells Liam she doesn't know what she is doing. Annie pulls him into the fountain which shocks him. After he pulls her out, Liam tries to warm her up. Annie feels an attraction, but advises Liam to forgive Naomi and be with her. Teddy practices tennis while Silver watches. Silver tells her boyfriend that she will start to love tennis since he does. She tells him she will be there during his next big match, but he tells her she doesn't have to if she wants to study for the SATs. Liam visits Naomi at her house and apologizes for not supporting her. He states that she did the right thing in the end. After Naomi tells him she loves him, he says he does too. Before the match, Silver arrives and tells Teddy she wanted to support him. She admits she brought SAT flash cards in case she gets board. She spots Teddy's father signing autographs and goes up to introduce herself, but he didn't even know Teddy had a girlfriend. Silver decides to leave the match. Harry tells Dixon the superintendent wanted to expel the person who was responsible for letting the vandals in the school. He explains how he told the superintendent that they lost the surveillance footage. He informs him that he is grounded for a while, but Debbie doesn't know what happened. Liam finds his stepfather in the garage who says he is going to make the building into a gym. He tells him that when his mom goes to Europe, he will start his renovations. He explains they will be alone for a week while she is gone. At home, Annie notices that her parents are quiet. Debbie and Harry awkwardly asks each other about their day. Annie asks to excuse herself and explains she has to study. Dixon calls Ivy and cancels her plans with her since he is grounded. Ivy asks what happened, but Dixon refuses to elaborate. Annie starts to tell Dixon about their parents, but Dixon doesn't want to hear about it. Liam tells his dad that he would like to speed up his goal to open up a tackle shop. He brings him several coins from his stepdad's coin collection and says they are worth tens of thousands. Liam tells his dad after he gets his business running, he would like to move in with him. Annie calls Liam, but gets his voicemail. She tells him she just wants someone to talk to about her parents. She describes her situation as being in a trap. Before she saves her message, she deletes it. After Liam calls back, Annie says she must have just pocket dialed her. She tells him she will see her at school the next day. Naomi arrives at the beach club and orders shakes for herself and her friends for a boost before they take the SATs. Jen surprises Naomi and admits she received the beach club as a gift from her husband. Jen tells Noami that it wasn't nice for her to turn her back on her. At school, Dixon apologizes to Ivy for not telling her what is going on. Dixon assures her he really likes her. Dixon quickly says goodbye after he sees Mark and his friends approaching. Mark orders him to pay up, but Dixon says they should be even since his dad let him off. Mark says he realizes that Harry covered up for his son which he explains will be helpful in the future.Teddy tries to apologize to Silver, but she tells him they are not okay. Liam catches Annie staring at him. Naomi arrives just before the proctor starts the test. After she tells the students to start, she sits there while thoughts of her sister preoccupy her mind. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Amber Wallace as Lila :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :John Schneider as Jeffrey Sarkossian :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon Guest starring :Scott Patterson as Finn Court :Ryan O'Neal as Spence Montgomery Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon Quotes :''Naomi – You moved here? You're back?'' :''Jen – Please. I wasn't gonna let you keep me away. Oh, I suppose I should let you know I'm a little upset with you. You turned your back on me; that really wasn't very nice. And, well, you know me, I do tend to hold grudges. Just call me karma, babe. And karma is a bitch'' Music *"A Perfect Tourniquet" by Anberlin *"As We Enter" by Nas & Damian Marley *"Dream City" by Free Energy *"Eet" by Regina Spektor *"Hang Me Up To Dry" by Cold War Kids *"Hey Na Na" by Katie Herzig *"Love Seat" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus *"Not an Animal" by Sallie Ford and The Sound Outside *"One Eye on the Door" by Helen Austin *"You Talk" by Babyshambles Photos lesson-learned.png 6950a3f4712c16d1_90210.jpg 6a00d8341c630a53ef01348032992b970c.jpg school-scene.png reunited-family.png liam-and-annie-2s-liam-and-annie-9804549-420-300.jpg 219ivy.jpeg 57650.jpg 00576840f6c.jpg 219c.jpg 219a.jpg silver-vs-teddy.png 90210-304.jpg NO219b0405b--4471552270486150344.jpg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2